


Need for Steed

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has dreams too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for Steed

He has the brolly, even if he has to be his own "M" because no one else at the Ministry can possibly keep all the threads untangled. And he has a girl who is not exactly a partner, and most certainly isn't an amateur, but is very talented indeed even if she isn't the sort of person you can talk into a leather catsuit with strategically placed zips. And he'd have agents to do his bidding, or at least one, if Sherlock would just cooperate. But alas, fashions have changed far too much.

He'll never get away with the bowler.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Make Me a Monday prompt requested by sajina and originally posted here: <http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/828876.html>


End file.
